sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Iris the Badger
"Please leave me out of this... please, if that's ok with you..." - Iris the Badger Iris is a 16 year old badger with telekinetic powers, as well as telepathy. Iris is incredibly shy and nervous around most. However she is also very smart and more than capable to hold her own. Iris left her hometown along with Pad the Weasel and Zane the Mongoose to form a group called The Outlaws. They do what they think is best for everyone even if it means taking heroic or evil actions. Iris is both their strongest and weakest member as her powers have great potential however he shyness tends to get in the way. Personality Iris is a very shy person who hardly speaks, even around friends such as Pad and Zane. However when she does speak, Iris is often polite and only cares for how others feel. In the presence of a stranger, she will cover her face in her hat so she cannot be seen. The reason Iris is shy is to avoid being judged by anyone. Despite being a shy face, Iris is still very willing to help out anyone. She dislikes making big decisions and much enjoys to follow orders. Iris will never start a fight as she sees peace and negotiation a much better way of dealing with issues, but she never speaks up. Iris is also quite intelligent and most of her feelings are kept inside her head. For example Iris hardly laughs aloud but does so frequently in her head. Backstory Coming soon when I feel like writing it Powers and abilities Telekinesis Iris has the power to move most things with her mind. As long as she can see it, she can move it. How heavy something has to be for it to unmovable is unknown. However Iris has shown that she can lift a large amount of weight with little effort. She never abuses this power and only uses it when needed or convenience. When being used, the object will get a pink outline. Telepathy Along with telekinesis, Iris has telepathy. Iris can look at anyone and read their mind. For this to work, Iris has to see their head. Much like telekinesis, Iris refuses to abuse this... mostly. With training, she has even learnt to mind control any mortal. This doesn't work on supernatural beings, if they're smart or not has nothing to do with it. High iq While she is nowhere near as smart Zane when it comes to mechanics, in other aspects she is smarter than him. With a relatively high iq Iris can think of solutions to most problems in very little time. Iris is often asked by Pad on where the outlaws shall travel next. Weakness Shyness This is her biggest and only notable weakness. Iris is afraid to talk to most people and while her reflexes are sharp, she does not have the guts to tell anyone about incoming danger. Her shyness can easily be used against her. However if Iris somehow becomes extremely furious, all of her feelings are replaced with rage, making her a deadly fighter in bad moments. Someone close and dear to her would have to die to make her that angry. Relationships Pad the Weasel Ever since they were little the two were best friends. Pad is one of few people Iris can comfortably talk to. As leader of The Outlaws, Iris has a great respect for Pad and feels important when he asks for Iris' opinions on things. Over time she has even developed feelings towards him. However to protect herself from the potentially painful truth, Iris refuses to read Pads mind to see if he likes her back. Zane the Mongoose Iris finds Zane to be incredibly weird and sometimes scary as whenever she attempts to read his mind, it hurts. In truth while they share a relationship where they can trust each other, Iris is jealous of Zane for taking a lot of Pads attention. Iris predicts that someday Zane will do something very grim in the future (foreshadowing...) Trivia * Iris originally had no powers and was named Jasmine. * Her last name is Zuelokotak. Almost no one knows this. * She knows more than most think. * Iris was one of my first characters, ever. * Iris was never suppose to get a page but I changed my mind. * She writes in a journal about her adventures with the outlaws. Gallery Category:Badgers Category:Females Category:Mobians